The new World
by Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: Hola gente! Este fin estará basado en tres anime y una saga. Cuáles no diré. E DECIDIDO reescribir este fin que anterior se llamaba D-GRAY-MAN crossover. Primer capítulo reescrito. Los demás en trabajo por reescribir.


**HIKARI: OLAAA GENTE YA SE QUE HACE MUCHO QUE NO ESCRIBO Y MIENTRAS LEÍA MIS FIC PARA BUSCAR INSPIRACIÓN E DECIDIDO REHACER ALGUNOS.**

 **E VUELTO BITCHES MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **SADY: Y luego soy yo la loca *Murmura***

 **HIKARI: IGNORAD A LA LOCA QUE HABLA SOLA.**

 **SARA: NI NARUTO, D-GRAY-MAN O INUYASHA LE PERTENECEN SOLO LE PERTENECEMOS NOSOTRAS TRES.**

 **MIA: QUE ES PERTURBADOR LA VERDAD**

 **HIKARI: *con un machete en la mano* HABEIS DICHO ALGO?**

 **SARA,MIA Y SADY: *aterradas* AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO A LEER**

_..._ (Hablar)

"..." pensar

_ **..._** demonio, akuma etc...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

?/POB

Todos os preguntareis quien soy ¿no?

Mi nombre es Sara soy alta morena y tengo el pelo de color castaño oscuro, mis ojos son de color azul clarito tengo 15 años y me voy de viaje con mis dos mejores amigas Mia y Sady.

Mia es alta, delgada, pálida y tiene el pelo de color negro y de un castaño oscuro sus ojos.

Sady es alta, delgada y morena, tiene el pelo de color castaño y ojos azules.

Las tres tenemos diferentes gustos excepto una cosa que es que nos encanta el anime, nuestras series favoritas son: Naruto, Inuyasha y D gray man.

Además de ser fanáticas de Harry Potter.

Es un día normal y corriente aquí en GREENVILLE la ciudad en donde vivimos yo y mis amigas con nuestras familias. Hoy nos vamos de viaje al bosque ha acampar ( si ya se, diréis que es muy aburrido y que hay insectos y que asco ¿no?. Pues no ya que acamparemos en una mansión que hederé de un tío lejano por parte materna que ni siquiera conocía extraño ¿verdad?).

_Venga subid ya que se nos va ha hacer de noche_ dijo mi padre.

_Ya vamos cariño no te sulfures_ dijo mi madre dándole un beso a mi padre, en serio jamás en la vida habré conocido a un matrimonio tan meloso en serio.

Que asco... si hubierais vivido conmigo lo entenderíais.

Mis amigas y yo subimos al coche y nos pusimos a hablar de como seria la mansión.

.

.

.

(POB/NORMAL)

.

.

.

Después de tres horas de viaje la familia decidió descansar un poco cerca del bosque de donde se encontraba la mansión.

_Mama podemos ir a dar una vuelta por favor_ preguntó Sara a su madre.

_De acuerdo pero no os separéis mucho de aquí_ dijo su madre.

_SI_ dijeron las tres alejándose del lugar.

( POB/MIA)

_Que bien que nos hayan dejado dar una vuelta tu madre_ dije ya que en verdad me empezaba a aburrir allí.

_Si, tienes razón lo único malo es que allí no podremos ver ningún anime y yo que quería saber que pasa en Naruto_ dijo Sara un poco melodramática, aunque la verdad es que tiene razón.

_Anda y nosotras. Ojalá pudiéramos estar con todos ellos_ dijo Sady.

_Te lo imaginas sería increible_ dijo soñadora Mia. Otra cosa que no encanta, es leer historias en las que tu apareces en el anime que te gusta.

.

.

.

.

(POB/NORMAL)

.

.

.

Entonces de repente una luz que venía del cielo se dirigió hacia nuestras chicas. Cuando aquella luz las toco desaparecieron dejando un grito que nadie pudo escuchar excepto el bosque.

(POB/SARA)

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que estaba en el bosque pero ni Sady ni Mía estaban estaba sola. Así que decidí buscarlas a ellas y a mis padres, **estuve** dando vueltas y vueltas por el bosque pero nada no veía ni un alma. De repente caí en algo: me había perdido, algo muy normal ya que mi sentido de orientación es nulo. Un cero a la izquierda.

_Genial y ahora que, de seguro que me echaran la bronca por haberme perdido_ murmure mientras me imaginaba a las chicas dándome la brasa nuca del siglo después de asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Fue entonces cuando oí un ruido que provenía de entre los arbustos, pensé que seria un animal inofensivo pero no, era un monstruo que flotaba y que tenía un estrella negra en su frente.

Un akuma.

¿E comido un hongo alucinógeno y no me e dado cuenta?

Me intenté esconder para que no me viera pero fue inútil, me empezó a atacar y yo empecé a correr temiendo por mi vida y lo único que se ocurrió hacer fue gritar:

_ ¡AYUDA! _ grité pero nadie me escucho, entonces llegué a una cornisa es decir; callejón sin salida.

Sólo me arrepiento de no poder ver acabar mis animes y libros además de no poder despedirme de nadie.

 ___ ** _Ahora te destruiré humana y evolucionare__** dijo abalanzándose hacia mi, yo cerré los ojos y pensé que había sido una vida muy corta.

Pero entonces oí una explosión, yo aterrada seguía con los ojos cerrados.

_Estas bien_ dijo una voz delante bastante cálida, con la poca valentía que me quedaba abrí los ojos y lo que vi no me lo podía creer.

_A-allen W-walker "no es posible, no es posible"_ estoy muerta y e ido al cielo.

Gracias kami-sama.

_Si soy yo, nos conocemos_ preguntó el chico delante de mi.

¿Nunca habéis tenido la necesidad de lanzaros a una persona e intentar cosas nada santas con esa persona? Pues a mí me pasa eso en este instante.

_No, digo si, digo que yo a ti si, pero tu a mi no. Es muy difícil de explicar pero antes que nada gracias por salvarme_ dije sonriéndole. Control Sara control.

_De nada para eso soy un exorcista, por cierto no habrás visto a otros iguales a mi ¿no?_ me preguntó con una sonrisa tierna.

Dios si sigue asi me dará un patatus o acabaré lanzándose sobre él. No Sara mala, eso no se hace, apenas te conoce, te tomará como una loca.

_No, yo estaba en el bosque con mis amigas cuando de repente apareció una luz que nos envolvió y aparecí aquí. Me perdí, en realidad creo que pueda incluso perderme en mi propia casa, que ya me a pasado y ahora estoy buscando a mis amigas_ le respondí sin tartamudear; un pequeño paso para la humanidad un gran logro para mi... ¿O era paso?

_Ya veo, así que tu tambien estas perdida y estas buscando a tus amigas. Oye, por que no viajamos juntos y buscamos a nuestros amigos. Así si hay un akuma podre protegerte_ me tendió la mano ayudándome a levantarme

_Gracias, mi nombre es Sara encantada de conocerte Allen_ le respondí mientras le cogía de la mano para levantarme.

(SADY/POB)

Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida, estaba yo tan tranquila con mis amigas dando una vuelta y de repente aparece una luz y nos engulle a las tres. Y cuando abro los ojos estoy sola genial y además de eso estoy perdida.

_¡HOLA HAY ALGUIEN HAY!_ grité para ver si alguien me oía pero nada.

Fue entonces cuando escuché una gran explosión y me acerqué para ver que había ocurrido.

Cuando divisé una gran humareda de polvo y vi a través de ella no me creía lo que estaba viendo. Hay en frente mío estaban Inuyasha y Naraku peleando entre sí. Me pellizco el brazo para despertar, pero que consigo: un brazo adolorido y que mi impresión aumente diez veces más.

_Esta vez no escaparas Naraku_ gritó Inuyasha cuando volteó y me vio_ tu que haces aquí muévete niña idiota_ dijo descaradamente.

_Que has dicho cucho mugriento "Y yo que pensaba que seria menos burro"_ musité entre dientes mientras le maldecia mentalmente.

_Lo que has oído niñata y ahora muévete que estas en mi camino_ dijo abalanzándose contra un demonio que estaba detrás mío destruyéndolo.

_Gracias_ dije asombrada quizás no era tan idiota. Bah Koga o Sesshomaru eran mejores.

_Khe mira que eres débil por tu culpa Naraku ha escapado_ dijo enfundando a tensseiga, entonces mire y era verdad. Naraku había escapado.

_Lo siento, es que estaba buscando a mis amigas ya que una luz apareció y nos envolvió cuando abrí los ojos mis amigas no estaban_ le expliqué contando hasta diez mentalmente para no golpearlo.

_Y a mi que me cuentas, yo tambien tengo que buscar a mis amigos y no estoy quejándome_ dijo dandose la vuelta y marchandose

_Oye y porque no los buscamos juntos así será mas fácil_ le dije mientras lo seguía.

_Khe, haz lo que quieras_ dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

_De acuerdo y gracias mi nombre es Sady "aunque el tuyo ya me lo sé"_ le dije sonriendo mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de tocar sus orejitas... se ven TAN suaves.

_Inuyasha_ me respondió sin mas.

* * *

HIKARI: K OS PARECIÓ?

OS GUSTO?

DEJAS REVIEW QUE ESO ME ANIMA

ME DESPIDO CHAITO


End file.
